


Backstage Girl

by Misstress1980



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstress1980/pseuds/Misstress1980
Summary: Cyren is a long time friend of Roman Reigns that works backstage, behind the scenes. His marriage now in pieces, he finally looks at you in a different light.





	Backstage Girl

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the people or characters originated by WWE. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
  
Working backstage for WWE was hectic, to say the least but I never minded. It was kind of exciting to see how everything worked before a show. Two years and somehow it still amazed me. The Superstars and Divas really loved what they did. It was a passion that lit them up inside as soon as their music played. I could always see it. Lately though, there was exception: Joe Anoa'i. He was being gossiped about all the time lately. His newborn marriage to the mother of his daughter had already crumbled into a big mess. I tried not to listen to the speculating ideas of some others.Joe was a nice guy, always polite and so good with kids. He even could be funny when the mood struck him. We had interacted a few times, working on the script outline and even had dinner with Jon after a show. I had grown a little too fond of him lately. It had been a long time since I met a good decent man. The attraction had always been there but I was, and never will be, the type of girl that runs after someone else's man. I wanted to say something to him, anything to get that hurt look off his face.  
  
I was the slightly geeky girl next door type, long dark hair, glasses and big doe eyes. After 20 plus years, I had gotten use to the jokes and teasing. Joe never did that though. Just thinking about him and that smile of his always gave me this warm feeling in my chest. We were friends, casual friends but still friends. I had even met his little girl a few times.  
  
Things were changing. Tonight I was going on camera as Stephanie McMahon's personal assistant. We had met backstage two weeks ago and she proposed the idea to me. I was always a little shy but it would give me a pay raise that I really needed. It didn't keep me from fretting. I sat in the make up chair and tried not to squirm too much. Jon Good was in the other one, smirking at me.  
  
"What?" The way he was staring was driving me nuts. "Nothing." And he smiled that impish little smile he always did when he knew something. "I am so nervous." Jon hopped up once the make up artist was done and kissed my cheek. "The first time is always the hardest. After that? Smooth sailing. Later Cyren." The name was an old one, my grandmother's to be exact. Everyone always said I carried myself the way she did. I smiled back at Jon as he walked off to film a promo."Who you smiling at, nerd? Your imaginary friend?" I wanted to roll my eyes. Cameron had never liked me and the feeling was mutual. "Don't you have something better to do?" The other female just ignored me, chatting away with another one of the girls. Maddie, the hair stylist was trying to make something out of my thick hair when I heard the subject of Joe come up. "I hear he was banging one of Bellas or something and that's why she dumped his ass. Guy sounds like a real jerk!"  
  
That made me snap. "How dare you?! Isn't it enough that he's going through hell right now? You have to rub it in. If you knew anything about Joe, you'd know he's not like that. He's a decent man and a good husband. Keep your comments to yourself unless you know the facts!" I had no idea that I was yelling until I saw how everyone was looking at me. Naomi was standing against the wall next to the door. "Good for you, girl. About damn time someone called her on that shit." My cheeks flamed when I caught a glimpse of familiar piercing grey eyes. Joe said nothing, looking almost curiously at me.  
  
I hadn't expected him to hear any of that. It was a little embarrassing to have everyone see that weak spot I had for him. Jon gave me these teasing smiles all night long. What the hell was up with that? The night went off without a hitch and I managed to get through it without fumbling things up, a miracle to me. Stephanie had me playing the meek and mild mannered female, always scurrying about to get her whatever she screamed for. The fans even seemed to like me which really surprised me. I was so used to being overlooked by people.  
  
Once the show was over, I found a small spot to rest and just unwind. I didn't even change back into my street clothes yet. My eyes darted back to the door to Joe's dressing area. There had been a few reporters backstage bugging him about his pending divorce. I was a little worried about him. Hesitantly I walked to the door and knocked.  
  
"Come on in." Joe was always hard to read, that poker face of his never giving a clue to what he was thinking. Those eyes looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. "You okay? I saw those vultures swoop down on you." I came closer, noticing how good he smelled. Joe shrugged it off. "Typical stuff. No such thing as privacy anymore." I wasn't too convinced he was as alright as he seemed. "You know you can talk to me if you need to, right?" I was a little surprised when he reached out and touched cheek tenderly. "Thanks, Cy."  
  
The energy between us felt a little different tonight but I couldn't put my finger on why. A blush bloomed on my cheeks. "You did well tonight....knew you would." His little grin made me gape. "Joe? Did you have anything to do with that?" He just shrugged and chuckled. "I might have whispered the idea in Stephanie's ear." I didn't know what to say. "Well that explains why Jon was smirking at me in make up." Joe patted the spot next to him on the small leather couch. I sat down next to him and he scooted real close. I had never seen him look at me that way before. "I'm glad you had the faith in me to recommend it. Thank you." I kissed his cheek, blushing the whole time. When I tried to pull away, he grabbed my hand.  
  
"I heard you defending me to those girls. Not everyone has the guts to say something." He was so close to me that I could smell his toothpaste on his breath. Joe ran a finger along my jaw, looking into my eyes. I could feel my protective wall crumbling very quickly. "Decent, huh?" His tone changed, became darker and I could swear his eyes had changed with it. "Have you ever thought about me as something more?"  
  
Holy hell, my pulse was hammering at my neck! "Um....well yes I have...I mean...oh damn." There was an obvious chemistry between us and it hung thick in the air. Joe chuckled. "You are so damn cute." His mouth came down, surprising the hell out of me. It was like being set on fire, my body lighting up like a Christmas tree. Those big hands clutched my ass, pulling me on top of him. This was pure animal lust, something I had little experience with. His tongue teased my lips apart then plundered inside, dancing along my own.  
  
I moaned helplessly, my little hands braced on his chest then into those thick black locks. He pulled back for just a moment. "Damn, I have wanted you for a while now." My breasts felt swollen and achy, the hard nubs of my nipples grazing over his bare chest. Joe took hold of my satin blouse and literally tore it apart, buttons flying everywhere. I cried out when his teeth bit down on my lip without piercing the skin. His big hands took a firm hold of my lace covered breasts.  
  
When I heard him growl, I felt my panties go damp. Fuck, he was a sexy beast! He devoured my mouth with a hunger that was overwhelming. I came to my senses for a moment, fighting through the hot sensual haze he had put me under. "Joe...I don't know..." He pressed his erection against my cunt and my throat instantly went dry. "Please don't tell me no." HIs mouth latched onto my neck. "I need you so bad, Cy." He lifted his hips, grinding that erection into the juncture of my thighs. The man was big, hot and hard!  
  
"Yes.....fuck me, Joe." Our positions changed suddenly, Joe on top of me like man half starved. "Always hiding that cute little body in baggy clothes. No more hiding, baby girl." He slid off the mangled blouse and unhooked my bra. I worked his zipper down, the both of us desperate for that intimate contact. Before I could wrap my fingers around his cock, Joe pushed my hand away. "You do that and this will be over before its started." His mouth suckled my swollen breast and gripped the other in his big hand, twisting my nipple. His body lay between my legs, my fingers in that beautiful ink black hair.  
  
I couldn't stop the little breathy cries he drew from me. My body arched and I rubbed my cunt against the erection straining through his pants. "Cy....." He growled out my name. "Damn it, Joe...I need you inside me...now.." Joe bit down on my nipple, making me yell out his name, my hands gripping his biceps. I felt his fingers slide into my pants then past the lace underwear and into my wet folds. The smile on his face was pure satisfaction. "You're so wet..." He came eye level with me, those grey eyes glittering with mischief and lust.  
  
"Is this what you want?" One finger slid inside me and I damn near came right there. "You're gonna have to tell me what you want, Cy." The second finger thrust inside me and my nails bit into his skin. I could barely catch my breath but managed to rasp something out. "I want your cock inside my pussy....I want you to fuck me...hard...God...Joe? I'm begging." In hectic jerking movements, Joe pulled off my pants, ripping off the panties. He paused only for a moment to smell the frilly lace.  
  
His black cargos hit the floor and I gasped at his size. "Holy hell..." Joe was a solid 8 inches and so thick that I was worried he'd split me in two. He leaned in to kiss me, wrapping my body around him, legs tight around his hips. His cock just teased at my entrance at first, frustrating me. "Fuck, Joe....stop teasing me.." With a quick thrust, he was inside me, growling like a rabid wolf as his thick organ delved into my wet hole. "You are so tight." He was only halfway inside me when I had to catch my breathe. I was already on the edge of my control and he was pushing me with every move of that body.  
  
My hips rolled, using my legs as leverage to pull him closer. The mating was wild, rough and raw....bodies grinding together. My nails raked down his back, his hands clasped on my ass as he fucked into me. My body shook uncontrollably, the pleasure so intense that it bordered on pain. Joe quickened his speed then shocked me by lifting my body up to brace it against the wall. Joe took my hands and raised them above my head. "Mine!"  
  
He pounded into me with a ruthless aggression I had only seen when he was in the ring. I was already about to peak when Joe found that one spot inside me that drove me crazy. Instantly I began to cum all over his cock, my inner muscles spasming. The scream I let loose could be heard from outside the door. I could see the strain in his face, the temptation to let go but this was going to last. Joe withdrew from my cunt as I was still cumming, got down on his knees. parting the swollen lips of my sex for his tongue.  
  
He lifted my leg over his shoulder and lapped at my creamy pussy. God, the sounds he made turned me on, like he couldn't get enough. "Oh Jesus, you're making me crazy!" He surged forward, wrapping his lips around my clit and I thought I might faint. Never had I felt such an intense need for a man. I screamed his name again when his tongue traveled lower to fuck my wet hole. So close to cumming again, I didn't see the downright predatory look in his eyes.  
  
Licking my juices from his lips, Joe rose and placed me on all fours on the sofa. I barely had time to brace myself when he thrust back into me savagely. "OH FUCK!" A mirror hung on the wall in just the right spot so that I could watch him. Joe licked his lips, savoring the unique flavor of my pussy on them. His pace was rough and needy.....Not that I minded. "Oh yeah, sweet thing...uhhhhh...that tight pussy feels so good around my cock." I trembled at the sound of his voice, that deep timber so sensual.  
  
I thrust back on his cock, crying out as the bolts of delight shocked through me. "More." I grunted, so close to orgasm again. Joe pulled back them slammed into me, leaning over to kiss my neck then my lips roughly. Then he lifted me up again, turning me as he sat so that I came down on his lap, his cock sliding into me slowly. "Ride me, baby." My hips lifted up and came down hard on him as his mouth attacked my breasts. I couldn't control myself, grinding down onto him like a cat in heat. His cock twitched inside me and I knew he was close. I quickened my pace, determined to drive us both to heaven, if only tonight.  
  
Joe grabbed hold of my body and began to thrust upward into my waiting cunt. I couldn't hold it any longer. The orgasm ripped through me as I felt Joe start to cum inside me, warmth flooding my womb. I bit down onto his shoulder ruthlessly, my nails biting into his skin. It was all too much. I could barely breath, it was so good. When we were done, I fell against him, just trying to catch the breathe he'd driven from me. Joe kissed my lips tenderly and just held me. "Somehow I knew there was a wild streak behind that exterior. " I giggled. "Hell, baby girl, I'm still waiting for my toes to uncurl."  
  
After that night, people started to notice that Joe's demeanor had changed. It wasn't the last night we spent together but it was one of the most memorable. We have kept our relationship private until his divorce is final but I don't mind. I am just happy to see him smiling again.  



End file.
